Problem: $k(t) = 10t-19$ $k(-7)=$
To find the value of $k({-7})$, we need to substitute ${t}={-7}$ into the function's formula: $\begin{aligned}k({t})&=10{t}-19\\\\ k({-7})&=10\cdot({-7})-19\\\\ &=-70-19\\\\ &=-89\end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $k(-7)=-89$